Amor En Nueva York
by EiiAli
Summary: Es una historia de amor entre Shelby y Rachel olvídense de que son madre a hija ellas en esta historia son dos personas desconocidas shelby nuca tuvo una hija como dije no soy buena pero lo intento
1. Chapter 1

**amor en nueva york **

Es una historia de amor sobre Rachel y Shelby no como madre e hija si no como dos mujeres que se enamoran una famosa estrella de broadway y una futbolista famosa.

Nombre: Rachel Berry

Edad: 25 años

Fecha de Nacimiento: 17/12/87

Padres: Leroy Berry y Judy Fabray

Hermana: Quinn Fabray Berry

Sobrina: Beth Fabray

Color de ojos: marrones

Color de pelo: castaño

Ocupación: futbolista súper estrella

Fortuna: 65.000.000

Vivió y nació en Nueva York junto a sus padres y hermana fue a un colegio privado y la universidad de Nueva York ya que sus padres son multimillonarios un abogada y una arquitecta siempre viajaban, ella y su hermana se quedaban con sus nana Ofelia tuvo una buena vida y hoy es la futbolista más contratada en el mundo jugo en España, Francia, Italia, Brasil etc.

Pero nuca se enamoró siempre andaba de parranda con sus mejores amigos Punk, santana, kurt y Blaine.

Su hermana eran sus ojos pero abecés quería matarla cuando la molestaba por ser diferente a las otras chicas como decir por tener un pene ella nuca se molestó porque era su hermana pero no significa que no le doliera hoy estaba volviendo a Nueva York después de estar toda una temporada en Inglaterra.

* * *

Nombre: Shelby Corcoran

Edad: 31 años

Fecha de Nacimiento: 18/8/81

Padres fallecidos: Carlos Corcoran y Vivian Corcoran

Color de ojos: avellana

Color de pelo: castaño

Ocupación: broadway

Fortuna: 45.000.000

Vivo y nació en los ángeles a la edad de tres años se mudó a Nueva York con sus padres los que murieron cuando tenía 25 años sus padres eran millonarios abogado y diseñadora de modas fue a un colegio privado y a la universidad de NYADA, tuvo su primer tony a sus 23 años Wicked.

No tiene pareja le gusta salir a los mejores bares de la cuidad con sus mejores amigos William y Sue.


	2. Chapter 2

(Rachel)

Hoy me levante como todos los días a la 6 de la mañana para correr después de correr me fui a preparar para entrenar, la entrenadora Sue quiere que ganemos el campeonato de este año y por supuesto eso lo voy a cumplir como lo hago siempre. Preparo mi mochila para el día de hoy, mi agua, toalla y mi equipo.

Hola señorita Berry – dijo mi chofer

Hola Carlos nos vamos – dije

Si señora

El viaje hasta el estadio fue un poco largo, me baje del choche despache a Carlos y entre a el estadio la entrenadora como siempre gritando.

Hola entrenadora – dije yo

Hola súper estrella lista para el día de hoy – dijo la entrenadora

Si entrenadora – respondí yo

El entrenamiento fue duro pero me las arregle para lucirme lo más que podía, la entrenadora dijo que me quería ver en el bar city para presentarme a una de sus amigas acepte la invitación voy a llevar a santana, kurt y Blaine esto va a ser divertido espero que por lo menos la amiga de su no tenga 50 años.

(Shelby)

Después de terminar el ensayo mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y sabía que por el tono era Sue que quería a hora.

Hola Sue que paso – pregunte yo

Hoy a las 8 en el bar city con migo y William por favor lleva algo que te haga ver Sexy – dijo Sue no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo

Está bien Sue adiós – dije yo

Bueno que voy a llevar hoy pensé que tal un vestido y un par de tacones de 3 pulgadas por lo menos.

Salí del teatro de dirigí a mi casa eran las 18:00.

Después de llegar a casa me fui a la ducha después me puse un vestido violeta y unos tacones negros eran las 19:40 tenia 20 minutos para llegar a bar city salí en mi BMW.

Cuando llegue estaba lleno de fotógrafos, maldita Sue se olvidó de comentar eso entre como pude mientras la seguridad luchaba para que no me atacaran los fotógrafos.

Hola Shell – dijo will

Hola will donde esta Sue – pregunte

Está por llegar con tu cita mira ahí viene – dijo will

Hola Sue donde está mi cita – pregunte mirando para todas partes

(Rachel)

Hola Sue donde está mi cita – escuche decir a alguien pero quien era cuando fui a buscar a la entrenadora cuando llegue alguien me empujo y caí sobre alguien

Pero que mierda puedes tener un poco de cuidado – dijo la mujer más bella que pude haber visto en este mundo por supuesto después de mi mama

E te estoy hablando – dijo la belleza

Rachel se supone que no tienes que tirar a tu cita – dijo el entrenador pero yo seguía mirando a esa mujer hermosa

O dios mío Shelby mira lo que le acabas de hacer a mi jugadora estrella parece que como si estuviera muerta – dijo el entrenador eso me hizo salir de mi transe

No se preocupe entrenadora que la mujer hermosas todavía no me ha matado – dije yo y vi como Shelby se ponía roja

Es bueno escuchar eso las voy a presentar ella es … -no termino de decir la entrenadora que un pelirrojo le saco la palabra

O dios mío ella es Rachel Berry la mejor jugadora de los Estados Unidos – dijo el hombre

Si esa seria yo y usted es – dije yo sin salir de alado de Shelby

William Schuster – dijo el hombre

Mucho gusto pero a hora quisiera saber cómo se llama esta bella mujer – dije yo girando para ver a Shelby

Shelby Corcoran –dijo la hermosura

Mucho gusto hermosa – dije yo

Gracias pero a hora puedes dejar de ser tan boba y traerme algo para tomar – dijo ella no lo tenía que decir dos veces que salía a buscarle un trago

(Shelby)

Hey no abuses – dijo Sue

Yo no hice nada Sue solo le pedí un trago algo más tengo que saber de tu súper jugadora estrella – le pregunte

No solo que cuando la lleves a la cama no la vas a dejar salir – dijo Sue y no entendí por qué pero se estaba riendo y esto no me gustaba

Aquí tienes hermosa – dijo Rachel es tan linda cuando dice eso

Rachel aquí estas te estuvimos buscando por todos lados – dijo una latina

Lo siento es que un inútil me empujo mientras estaba buscando a Sue y casi hago caer a esta hermosa mujer – dijo Rachel y yo me puse súper colorada

He hola me llamo Santana López juego con Rachel en el equipo – dijo santana

Shelby Corcoran mucho gusto santana – dije yo

A tu eres la súper estrella de broadway – dijo santana

Si esa misma soy yo – dije

Bueno porque no vamos a bailar – me pregunto Rachel y yo asentí

Fuimos a la pista de baile Rachel me sostuvo por la cintura mientras me atraía así ella bailamos muy pegados cuando yo me doy vuelta y encajo mi cola entre sus piernas no me di cuenta que algo duro y demasiado grande estaba pagado a mi cola a hora sabia de lo que Sue me hablaba.

Dejen sus opiniones sé que no soy buena como algunos escritores pero lo intento


	3. Chapter 3

(Rachel)

Shelby se movía como una diosa estaba teniendo problemas para mantener mi erección bajo control , tenia que parar esto por que si no voy a desnudarla en esta maldita pista.

Hermosa por que no vamos a la barra – dije con mi respiración entre cortada

Ya te cansaste estrellita – o dios mio se esta burlando de mi

No hermosa solo necesito algo fuerte – dije

Si claro estrellita – o dios me ayude

Nos fuimos a la barra pedí un whisky a las rocas y una botella de tequila, Shelby tomo tequila mientras yo me bebía o mejor dicho me aspiraba el whisky a las rocas estaba teniendo problemas para quitar mis ojos de Shelby dios parezco una lunática mirándola así.

Rachel por que no vamos a mi casa ya me aburrí – dijo Shelby

He claro hermosa – dije

Me despedí de lo chicos y nos fuimos, cuando estábamos llegando a una hermosa mansión muy linda para mi opinión pero la mía es mas grande que esa y soy yo sola aveces pienso en tener una miné Rachel corriendo por toda la casa seria tan lindo tener una familia.

Rachel estas bien – dijo Shelby

Si hermosa estoy bien solo pensando – conteste

Que estará pasando por esa cabezota- dijo

Nada hermosa – dije

bueno – dijo

Entramos a la casa estaba muy linda decorada, Shelby me llevo a la sala donde había una gran pantalla gigante y un sillón muy grande, Shelby fue al minie bar trajo una botella de vino nos sentamos hablar no puedo controlarme es tan hermosa quiero besarla.

Rachel me estas aprestando atención – dijo mi mujer perfecta

He si hermosa es que tu belleza me embriaga – dije y Shelby se puso roja

* * *

(Shelby)

Pero que cosas dices Rachel – dije yo

La verdad hermosa solo la verdad – dijo es tan tierna quiero besarla

Mmm me encanta que me digas así – dije

Como quisiera darte un beso en este momento – dijo Rachel

Y por que no me lo das – dije

No lo tuve que decir dos veces cuando tenia a Rachel apretando sus labios contra los míos el beso fue tan suave pero se convirtió en apresurado luchamos por el domino y Rachel me gano puso su mano en mi cadera y me atrajo asía ella sentándome en su regazo sentí el bulto que comienza a crecer nos separamos por falta de aire.

Shelby creo que tenemos que para – dijo Rachel

por que Rachel yo no quiero parar quiero que me hagas el amor quiero sentirte dentro de mi – dije

Shelby mírame – me niego a mirarla - Hermosa por favor mírame – dijo levante mi cabeza y la mire

Eres tan Hermosa que solo pienso en hacerte el amor aquí mismo – dijo Rachel es tan tierna

Pues hazlo quiero que me hagas el amor pero no aquí - dije y la tome de la mano la lleve atraves de las escaleras terminamos en mi habitación

Estas segura hermosa no quiero hacerte daño – dijo ay solo quiero besarla

No amor confió en ti – dije mirando a los ojos de Rachel que se llenaron de lagrimas

Gracias te juro que no te defraudare nuca – dijo Rachel mientras empezó a besar mi cuello

Mmm amor sigue – dije

Rachel empezó a besar mi cuello sin piedad dejando su marca, fue bajando mi cierre de mi vestido sacando una manga y luego la otra y mi vestido estaba en el suelo estaba expuesta ante Rachel en solo ropa interior y tacones negros que pronto desaparecieron, cuando me di cuenta estaba en el centro de la cama con una Rachel en solo boxeadores y besando mi cuello de una manera pasional la quería dentro de mi la necesitaba tanto, Rachel empezó a bajar sus besos por mis hombros cuando llego a mi seno derecho tiro mi tirante beso mi seno por arriba del sostén me estaba volviendo loca con esas caricias pero mas sintiendo su pene erecto contra mi vagina la quería dentro de mi tan mal Rachel beso mi boca con pasión le devolví el beso con la misma pasión solo que pidiendo permiso para que mi lengua se deslizara y profundizar mas el beso, saco mis senos de la prisión que era el sostén, Rachel paresia en bobada con mi cuerpo y eso me encantaba.

Mmm Rachel realmente te necesito tanto - dije Rachel me estaba volviendo loca

Bebe eres tan hermosa prométeme que nuca me dejaras – dijo su voz paresia con miedo

Aun si yo quisiera nuca pudiera dejarte sabes lo que es el amor a primera vista – pregunte y Rachel asintió – Pues tu me has enamorado con solo verte – dije

Te amo hermosa – dijo

Te amo mi estrellita – dije

Rachel bajo a mi seno derecho y lo tomo en su boca mi cuerpo se arqueo involuntariamente y un gemido salio de lo mas profundo de mi ser Rachel apretó su cuerpo contra el mi y pude sentir su erección contra mi vagina y eso me mojaba mas.

O dios mio Rachel bebe te quiero dentro de mi – dije

* * *

(Rachel)

O dios mio Rachel bebe te quiero dentro de mi – ella me quería en lo mas profundo de su ser tengo miedo de las-timarla por mi tamaño

Rachel bebe mírame confió en ti - dijo Shelby

Ella empezó a besar mi cuello y rodio mi cadera con sus piernas ella estaba siendo mi perdición empezó a sacarme los bóxer quede desnuda en frente de la mujer con quien quiero compartir mi vida para siempre pero siempre fui dominante no puedo explicar pero tomo sus manos y las puse sobre su cabeza empece a besarla con pasión apretando mi cuerpo contra el de ella.

O dio mio Rachel bebe por favor te necesito – dijo Shelby

Donde me necesitas bebe – me burle de ella

Ahí abajo - dijo Shelby

Empece a bajar por su cuerpo besando cada parte de el asta que llegue a su ropa interior la que tire por algún lado de la habitación, estaba tan mojada y solo para mi.

Estas tan mojada bebe – dije

Es solo por ti amor – dijo

Pase uno de mis dedos atraves de su vagina estaba tan mojada, tenia que probar baje mi cabeza atraves de un camino de besos solo de ver y oler me estaba llevando a la perdición el dolor entre mis piernas ya se asía notar puse un beso en la ingle.

Rachel joderme de una puta vez – dijo Shelby y eso hice tomo su clítoris entre mi labios y Shelby gimió y sus caderas se levantaron violentamente de la cama yo seguí.

O dios Rachel – grito Shelby

Mmm sabes tan bien – dije mientras la besaba

Te amo – dijo

* * *

(Shelby)

Te amo – dije

Te amo demasiado hermosa – dijo Rachel podía sentir el miembro de Rachel acomodarse en mi entrada mire asía bajo era tan grande

Estas lista mi amor si es demasiado paramos si acuérdate de respira – dijo Rachel

Estrellita confió en ti – dije

Rachel entro en mi suave yo ice lo que me dijo respire atraves de el pero era tan grande no iba casi la mita y me sentía tan llena.

Hermosa respira si – dijo Rachel cuando entro todo o era tan grande

Mmm Rachel eres tan grande – me queje

Eres tan apretado – Rachel gimió mientras empezaba a moverse era tan profunda y eso me asía querer absorberle por completo dentro de mi

Mmm amor no te detengas dios – me queje

o dios hermosas aprestas tanto – gimió la abrase y me la comí a besos ya estaba llegando

o dios Rachel voy a venir – me queje

Dios hermosa estoy tan cerca – dijo Rachel

Cuando llegue estaba gritando el nombre de Rachel sentí como me lleno de su esperma se sentía tan bien me sentí llena y caímos rendidas.

Hola les dejo el 2 capitulo de amor en Nueva York dejen sus opiniones como dije no soy buena pero lo intento para aquellos que lean la vida de Rachel ya voy a prepara el capitulo 10 besos Ali


	4. Chapter 4

1 Mes Después De La Noche De Amor

* * *

(Shelby)

Rachel y yo estamos saliendo después de hacer el amor empezamos a salir, ella me lleva a comer todo los días que nos vemos.

Hacemos el amor todo los fines de semana ella es tan apasionada.

Hola Sue que pasa – dije

Nada no puedo llamar a mi amiga – dijo Sue

No pero cuando me llamas es para pedirme algo – dije

Esta bien me descubriste necesito que me averigües que le pasa a Rachel – dijo

Por que ? Que le pasa ? - dije

Esta como perdida y esta descuidando su juego Shelby – dijo Sue

Esta bien voy a ver que te puedo averiguar chau Sue - me despedí

Adiós Diva

Que le estará pasando a Rachel, o dios mio otra ves estas nauseas primero voy a averiguar que es lo que me pasa a mi.

(Consultorio de el doctor Martín González)

Hola Shelby como estas – dijo el doctor

Hola Martín bueno aparte de la nauseas bien – conteste

Bueno vamos a ver que es lo que esta pasando – dijo

Ok – dije

Shelby cuando tuviste tu ultima menstruación – dijo Martín

Hace un mes – dijo como no me di cuenta puede que este …

Shelby creo que estas embarazada – dijo Martín puede ser que Rachel y yo vamos hacer mamas

Puedo llamar a Rachel – dije Martín sabia el secreto de Rachel

Si claro voy a buscar el la maquina para hacerte el ultra sonido – dijo llame a Rachel

Hola amor que pasa – dijo mi estrellita

Rachel necesito que vengas al consultorio del doctor González -dije

Amor pasa algo – dijo mi estrellita

Tu solo ven lo mas rápido posible - dije

Ok voy para aya – dijo y colgó

Bueno esperamos a Rachel – dijo el doctor

Si – dije

10 minutos después Rachel estaba entrando a todo lo que da al consultorio.

Amor estas bien – dijo agitada es tan linda

Rachel creo que estoy embarazada – solté la bomba

He eeestas segura – tartamudeo Rachel

Rachel vamos hacerle la ecografia, Shelby sube a la camilla y súbete la remera, vas a sentir algo frio si – dijo el doctor mientras buscaba Rachel sostenía mi mano

Miren allí están sus bebes – dijo el doctor

* * *

(Rachel)

Miren allí están sus bebes -dijo el medico estaba tan feliz íbamos a tener un bebe para dijo dos bebes

Espere un minuto dijo dos bebes – pregunte

Si aquí esta uno y por aquí esta el otro – dijo señalando a las dos manchas de la pantalla

O dios mio Rachel vamos a tener gemelos amor estoy embarazada – dijo mi mujer

Si amor vamos a tener dos bebes – dije emocionada dos bebes al fin voy a tener la familia que quiero mis mine Rachel o mis mine Shelby vienen en camino van Hacer unos largos meses

bueno voy a mandarte las vitaminas y te veo dentro de un mes – dijo el doctor

Nos despedimos de el doctor y salimos del consultorio derecho al estacionamiento donde estaba mi auto.

Shelby estas bien – pregunte

Si amor solo quisiera que mi mama y papa estuvieran para ver a sus primeros nietos – dijo mientras se abrochaba el cinturón

Lo se Hermosa pero ellos van a estar cuidándolos de aya arriba – dije

Si lo se gracias amor por subirme el animo – dijo

No ay problema amor, sabes que te amo mas que nada en el mundo mejor dicho los amo – dije

Nosotros también te amamos – dijo

Llegamos a la casa de Shelby donde hace cuatro días que estoy viviendo con ella.

Amor creo que es hora que te mudes con migo así tendré un ojo en ti en los bebes – dije

Amor yo estaba pensando lo mismo – dijo

Pues no se dice mas te mudas con migo – conteste

( cuatro meses después )

Shelby se avía mudado hace 3 meses con migo, saber que la tenia cada noche en mi cama bueno en nuestra cama era tan feliz poder abrasarla de noche y sentir su vientre en mis manos cada día era la mujer mas feliz del mundo. Hoy vamos a saber el sexo de los bebes mis padres estaban contentos de que iban a tener dos nietos o nietas mas en la familia,Quinn me mando mucho suerte desde Inglaterra se había mudado hacer 2 meses y medio y le iba muy bien. Y Shelby y yo nos casamos una boda privada solo con nuestro amigos y familiares, Santana estaba feliz que iba hacer tía.

Amor estas lista ya nos tenemos que ir – grite por que esta mujer se demora tanto

Hermosa - dije cuando entre al cuarto vi a mi esposa frente al espejo llorando

Amor por que lloras que pasa - pregunte

No me queda nada estoy gorda – dijo llorando

O amor no estas gorda estas embarazada y estas hermosa – dije abrazándola

En cerio - dijo asiendo esos pucheros hermosos

Claro amor a hora vamos a saber el sexo de nuestros angelitos – dije

Gracias amor Te Amo – dijo dándome un beso un los labios

Llegamos al consultorio del doctor ya estaba todo preparado Shelby se levanto la camisa y el doctor puso ese gel y me concentre en la pantalla viendo a nuestros bebes.

Bueno van a tener dos hermosas niñas felicitaciones – dijo el doctor yo bese la mano de mi esposa que estaba llorando

* * *

(Shelby)

O dios vamos a tener dos niñas estaba tan contenta.

Doctor esta segura que ellas no son como yo verdad – dijo Rachel

Si Rachel son dos niñas ellas no son como tu no te preocupes – el doctor tranquilizo a Rachel

Amor estas bien – pregunte

Si mi vida vamos a tener dos niñas – dijo Rachel con lagrimas en los ojos ay me la quería comérmela a besos

dejen sus opiniones besos Ali lo siento para los que leen la vida de Rachel es que no se me viene nada a la mente pero cuando algo aparezca en mi mente les prometo que lo escribo.


	5. Chapter 5

(Rachel)

Estaba muy emocionada vamos a tener dos niñas, después que el doctor diera la noticia tome a Shelby a comer a su restaurante favorito.

Amor ya pensaste los nombres para nuestras bebes – pregunto Shelby

Me gusta Elizabeth Shelby – dije

Me encanta ese nombre amor una de nuestras hijas ya tiene un nombre a hora nos falta la otra a mi me gusta Barbara Rachel – dijo mi mujer

Amor te das cuenta que nuestras hijas tienen nuestro nombre – dije

Si me doy cuenta pero lo tienen como segundo nombre y les queda muy bien a hora el problema es como sabremos cual es cual para darle su nombre – pregunto

Esperemos a que nazcan amor - dije

Esta bien amor – dijo

Quiere que vallamos a casa hermosa – pregunte

Si amor estoy un poco casada – dijo

Pague la cuenta y nos fuimos a la casa ya en casa Shelby fue a tomar un ducha y yo me quede mirando tele en la cama.

Cuando vi salir a la cosa mas hermosa de el baño desnuda mis ojos no dejaban de recorrer el cuerpo de mi esposa la deciaba mas que nuca.

Amor estas hermosa – dije

Rachel estoy cansada – contesto yo nuca tengo suerte hace un mes que no hacíamos el amor

Yo puedo cansarte mas – dije me baje de la cama y fui directo asía ella yo solo estaba en bóxer y la camiseta de mi equipo me acerque y la tome del cuello y la atraje a un beso lleno de deseo y pasión así me la lleve asta la cama ya acostadas empece a besas su cuello bajando por su hombro solo escucharla gemir mi nombre me excitaba mas

Rachel – gimió mientras yo baje a sus pecho tome un pezón en mi boca y lo chupe mientras pellizcaba el otro después de un rato empece a bajar por su vientre hinchado dejando besos por todo su vientre, seguí bajando a sus piernas recorriendo cada parte de ellas asta llegar a la mas deciaba me incorpore un poco y me saque mi camiseta y los bóxer baje de vuelta su vagina y pude oler la excitación ese olor que me embriagaba pase un dedo estaba super mojada y solo para mi

Rachel te necesito por dios - baje mi cabeza asta su clítoris y lo tome entre mi labios y empece a chuparlo Shelby se arqueo de placer

O dios mio amor sigue por favor no te detengas -

Mmmm sabe tan bien bebe – dije yo

O dios mio – seguía gritando Shelby

Me incorpore y la bese apasionada mente mientras aliñaba mi pene en su entrada mojada se sentía tan bien

Estas lista amor – pregunte

Si bebe por favor te necesito ya – dijo

Empuje despacio se sentía tan bien sus paredes aprecian querer absorberme

o dios mio Rachel – grito

Mmm se siente tan bien – me queje

de un empujón entre todo en ella lo único que puede hacer fue quejarme como sus paredes vaginales me absorbían por completo.

Se siente tan bien bebe – dije

* * *

(Shelby)

Se siente tan bien bebe – dijo Rachel

O dios Rachel eres tan grande – dije aun no me acostumbraba a el tamaño de Rachel

Rachel empezó a empujar se sentía tan bien

Dios bebe mas rápido – grite

Lo estoy asiendo bebe es que aprietas tanto – dijo

Rachel empezó a moverse mas rápido dios yo estaba llegando

Rachel sigue voy a venir – dije

yo también bebe – gimió

Rachel dios

o dios mio Shelby

Rachel se vino dentro de mi al mismo momento que yo estaba viniendo se sentía tan bien.

Me acosté en su pecho mientras ponía bajo control mi respiración

Quieres bañarte con migo bebe – me pregunto Rachel

Claro amor vamos -

Después de haberme bañado por segunda vez Rachel y yo nos acostamos a ver una película Funny Girl

* * *

(Rachel)

Shelby y yo nos pusimos a mirar una película después de hacer el amor y bañarnos, a la mita de la película Shelby se quedo dormida yo estaba muy cansada también y mañana tenia entrenamiento así que apague la tv y me acote detrás de mi esposa y la abrase me quede dormida soñado con nuestras hijas.

Dejen su opinión como dije no soy buena besos Ali


End file.
